Mi historia
by Tenten0909
Summary: Esta historia narra como el tiempo y el espacio puede cambiar las cosas para bien, aunque para ell tienen que pasar muchas cosas.  Por favor lean y juzguen por ustedes mismos.Es mi primer fic.Por cierto hice algunas correciones al  cap. 5, leanlas please.
1. Chapter 1

Empezaré por comentar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro . Please, no sean muy duros, es el primer fic que publico, ya que adoro esta pareja y prometo terminarlo. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1 "Mi Soledad"

Mi vida se ha convertido en una rutina. Todos los días despierto muy temprano, arreglo mi pequeño apartamento y me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una que al parecer se ha convertido en una máscara que me ayuda a ocultar la tristeza y soledad que siento.

Todos pensarán ¿por qué una kunoichi maestra de armas de la Academia Ninja puede sentirse así cuando siempre esta rodeada de gente?

La verdad es que tal vez sea una persona rara, una que a pesar de estar rodeada de personas, se siente vacía. Se los explicaré. Cuando llego a casa, después de una misión o un largo entrenamiento, en ese momento es cuando descubro que estoy totalmente sola.

No hay padres que esperen por mí, que me reciban y platiquen conmigo acerca de las misiones o simplemente pregunten cómo ha estado mi día. Quedé huérfana cuando tenía tres años. No tengo recuerdos de ellos, y creo que siempre me han hecho falta, pero las cosas pasan por una razón y no puedo cambiarlas.

No hay hermanos, hermanas o familiares lejanos. Fui rescatada cuando una banda de ninjas renegados atacaron la un grupo de viajeros. Sólo yo sobreviví. No traía documentos conmigo, por eso ni siquiera sé cual es mi apellido, por tanto el Tercer Hokage me llamó Tenten de la Hoja.

He vivido sola desde los 8 años, cuando inicié la Academia. Cursé en ella como cualquiera, pues era mi obligación servir a la Aldea que me había visto crecer. Al terminar formaron equipos de tres integrantes dirigidos por un jounin.

En ese momento conocí lo que hasta este momento considero mi familia. Cada uno con sus propios problemas, por tanto no quiero agobiarlos con los míos. Gai-sensei siempre esta ocupado manteniendo encendida la "llama de la juventud" junto con mi siempre fiel e hiperactivo Lee. Éste último, preocupado por poder superar a su eterno rival, poniendo todo de su parte para "ser más fuertes que el día anterior".

Por último esta mi mejor amigo, bueno eso lo considero yo. Neji. Sin embargo no puedo contar con él para expresar este sentimiento. Sé que pensará que soy una tonta y que todo esto es sólo para los débiles. Y yo no lo soy.

A pesar de haber cambiado mucho después de la pelea con Naruto, ya no pasamos tanto tiempo reunidos, como antes. Actualmente, él tiene que ocuparse de las misiones ANBU y de cumplir con las obligaciones del clan. Por tanto, la relación de amistad ha cambiado. Antes yo podía escuchar todos sus problemas, me confiaba sus preocupaciones e incluso me pedía consejos. Ahora sólo viene a buscarme cuando quiere desahogar sus frustraciones, pidiéndome que entrenemos. Por ello ya no puedo ni siquiera contar con él. Nunca tiene tiempo, no lo culpo, es una persona que se ha superado en muchos aspectos, pero últimamente pareciera que estoy hablando de nuevo con el Neji que creía que todo era obra del destino, que su futuro estaba manipulado y que los sentimientos son para aquellos débiles que no pueden valerse por sí solos.

Así que me siento solo, con una máscara de felicidad muy convincente, pero con un hueco, un vacío profundo en mi corazón que al parecer no podré llenar fácilmente, y que empiezo a creer que se quedará así para siempre.

Pero tengo la esperanza, de que algún día todo esto cambie. Al final de cuentas lo que muere al final es la esperanza y uno pude darse el lujo de soñar.


	2. Capítulo 2 Una larga misión

Todos sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, gracias a los que están leyendo este fic. Espero que la continuación sea de su agrado. Se que los capítulos son pequeños, pero apenas estoy comenzando. Acepto quejas y sugerencias, jajaja.

Capítulo 2.

"Una larga misión"

La kunoichi maestra de armas salió de su apartamento como todas las mañanas con destino al campo de entrenamiento. Allí se encontrón con los demás miembros de su equipo. Iniciaron su rutina y después de 3 horas, en medio de una nube de humo apareció un ninja.

- Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Tenten. La Hokage los necesita urgentemente en su oficina.

Los tres ninjas se dirigieron a la oficina de la regente de la aldea. Se sorprendieron porque todos estaban en ese lugar. Tenten tuvo el presentimiento de que tal vez ese día lo cambiaría todo.

-Entren, sólo faltaban ustedes- dejo la Quinta al referirse al equipo Gai- Necesito que escuchen con atención pues ha llegado un mensaje del Kazekage .

-¿De qué se trata oba-chan?- cuestionó un rubio a la mujer.

-¡Cállate Naruto! –gritó la regente- Como todos sabrán Nara Shikamaru tiene una relación con la hermana del Kazekage y quieren unirse en matrimonio dentro de un mes. El mensaje expresa el consentimiento de él con este enlace ya que con él se fortalecerán los lazos de las dos aldeas y ya no buescarán pretextos para verse ¿No es así Shikamaru?- cuestionó la mujer a un joven con mirada aburrida.

-Mendokusai-contestó el vago #1 de Konoha pues todas lasmiradas estabn puestas en él.

-Sin embargo –retomó la palabra la godaime- el Consejo de Suna exige un intercambio. Temari vendrá a Konoha para casarse con este bueno para nada siempre y cuando nosotros enviemos a un ninja igual de competente. Por esa razón los he llamado.

-No entiendo- dijo Naruto.

- Quiere decir que unode nosotros va atener que abandonar la aldea y ponerse al servicio de Gaara. –Explicó Shino.

En ese momento no se escuchó ni un solo comentario más. La cabeza de la maestra de rmas trabajó rápidamente. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke no podrían ir, se habían convertido hace cuatro meses en sanin de la aldea, además, los últimos dos estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, de esta manera los miembros del equipo 7 quedaban totalmente descartados.

Kiba, Shino, Hynata y Neji pertenecían a clanes importantísimos de la Hoja, por tanto, no podrían ir ya que sus obligaciones con sus respectivas familias se los impedirían.

Choji e Ino se habían casado hace un año, y no se separarían por nada del mundo. Por ende, sólo quedaban dos opciones, Rock Lee o Tenten.

La castaña sabía que para Lee sería un gran golpe separarse de Gai-sensei. Así que sin dudarlo un minuto dio un paso al frente y habló llena de seguridad, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Yo lo hare Godaime-sama.-Esto lo dijo ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Comprendes que tal vez no regreses en años a la aldea? ¿Entiendes que tomarás el lugar de la embajadora de Suna y por tanto no sólo participarás en misiones ninja sino también diplomáticas? –cuestiono la mujer.

-Entiendo todo lo que implica el cargo, pero creo que es una gran oportunidad para aprender y crecer como ninja- sonrió y observó a todos en la habitación- ¿No lo creen? ¿Cuándo debo presentarme ante Gaara-sama para ponerme a su disposición?- cuestionó la chica.

-Deberás partir mañana mismo, al amanecer, ya que Temari llegará cuando caiga la noche.-Comentó Shikamaru- Si ya está decidido, enviaré un halcón al Kazekage para informarle lo acordado. Gracias Tenten.

- De nada- respondió la joven- me retiraré para prepararme. Con su permiso Godaime-sama.

La kunoichi hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo, sin embargo pensaba que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder cambiar y tal vez llenar ese vacío que tenía en su corazón.


	3. Capítulo 3: Despedidas

Disculpen la tardanza, es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero espero poder actualizar mínimo cada tercer día. Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto después de la línea empezaré a hablar en tercera persona. Como les dije no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, y me cuesta un poco de trabajo enlazar estas situaciones.

Capítulo 3:

"Despedidas"

Después de estar tres horas preparando todo para mi partida, me percaté de que abandonaría todo lo que conocía para aventurarse en algo que le era totalmente nuevo. Ocuparía el puesto de Embajadora de Suna. De ahora en adelante estaría muy ocupada con las misiones diplomáticas. No tenía mucha experiencia con ese trabajo pero me habían gustado los retos, por lo tanto no me rendiría, sería fuerte, jamás me permitiría ensuciar el nombre de esta aldea.

A las 7:00 p.m. llegaron todos mis amigos. Algunos a agradecerme lo que había hecho y otros a desearme suerte en esta misión. Ahí estaban bailando, comiendo, riendo, todos divirtiéndose. Bueno casi todos.

¿Por qué mi mejor amigo no estaba ahí para despedirme cómo los demás?

Pensé que quizá había tenido que ir de misión o simplemente se hizo cargo de alguna tarea de último minuto impuesta por el clan. La verdad no lo sabría, sin embargo me causaba un gran dolor no verlo, de una u otra manera mi corazón me decía que la única persona que quería tener conmigo en este día estaba ausente.

No obstante, no demostraría tristeza, respiraría hondo y colocaría esa máscara de felicidad en mi rostro para no preocupar a nadie. Así era yo y no podría cambiarlo, primero estaban los demás antes que mi felicidad. Mi mayor problema siempre había sido ese, no podía ser egoísta.

A la 1:00 a.m. Gai-sensei se retiro junto con Lee ya que partirían en media hora a una misión, ellos eran los últimos en retirarse, claro, hicieron de este día algo inolvidable después de haber hecho tantas cosas estúpidas. Por ello inicié mi labor de limpieza pues tenía que dejar limpio el apartamento antes de irme.

Terminé dos horas después, así que me di un baño y después se metió en la cama, sabiendo que podría dormir solamente tres horas.

Eran las 4:00 a.m. cuando Tenten sintió una presencia en su habitación. Estaba segura de que alguien estaba ahí, junto a su cama. Con una velocidad increíble sacó la kunai que guardaba debajo de su almohada y se la lanzo al intruso mientras que se levantaba de la cama para ponerse en guardia. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que había atacado a su compañero y amigo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Neji? Acabas de sacarme un susto de muerte.- dijo la castaña aún respirando rápidamente puesto que seguía asustada.

- Lamento haber entrado por la ventana. No deberías dejarla abierta. Sin embargo no tengo tiempo para despedirme de ti en otro momento – mencionó el ojiblanco – Hiashi-sama me mantuvo ocupado hasta tarde, y dentro de dos horas inicio unade mis misiones ANBU.

La kunoichi se quedó sin habla. Ahí estaba ella, vestida únicamente con un camisón azul que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y peinada como siempre. Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ellos hasta que por fin la castaña despertó de ese trance y respondió con una sonrisa:

-Agradezco tu detalle Neji y perdona mi reacción. Pero sabes que no es común que alguien se escabulla por la ventana para entrar en mi habitación. Ja ja ja.

Tenten lo observaba, él estaba igual que siempre, frío y distante, pero al parecer su expresión no reflejaba otra cosa más que molestia.

-¿Por qué Tenten? –cuestionó el joven.

- Yo creo que eso pasa por que no soy muy popular entre los chicos.

-No intentes hacerte la graciosa conmigo Tenten –replicó- ¿por qué razón eres siempre así?

-No te entiendo Neji – contestó la chica alzando una ceja y mirándolo curiosa.

- ¿Por qué razón no puedes ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida? ¿Por qué antepones la felicidad de los demás antes que la tuya? –El joven había empezado a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué esperas obtener?

- ¿No crees que son muchas preguntas?-interrumpió Tenten antes de contestar a sus cuestionamientos -La verdad nunca he sido egoísta y no pienso empezar ahora Neji, no pretendo nada en específico y tal vez pueda obtener experiencia que no tenía, yo lo veo como un reto personal –sonrió la chica al terminar.

-¿Qué haré sin ti Tenten?- dijo el ojiblanco mirándola directamente a los ojos. La pregunta descolocó un poco a la kunoichi.

-Por Dios Neji, harás exactamente las mismas cosas que has hecho hasta ahora. Entrenarás, realizarás misiones, te harás cargo de las tareas del clan, etc. No deberías angustiarte.

- Pero, ¿quién entrenará conmigo? –cuestionó el chico. Al escucharlo la castaña sintió que algo en su corazón se partía en dos. ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? Se dirigió hasta el apagador de la luz, pues hasta el momento había charlado únicamente iluminados por la luz de la luna. Esto lo hizo para poder ocultar su cara y poder contestarle sin que notara sus sentimientos.

-Estoy segura que Lee estará feliz de entrenar contigo, además tengo entendido que también prácticas con tu tío y algunos miembros del clan. Por tanto no deberías estresarte.

-¿Estás segura del paso que vas a dar Tenten?

- Vamos Neji no deberías ser tan dramático. Ni que me estuviera casando. Nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro, pero creo que la vida nos muestra señales que uno deberá decidir si les prestas atención o no. Considero que confiando en que todo saldrá bien, así será. Además esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto Neji.

- Me rindo, jamás he podido razonar con tú lógica. Dijo dándose por vencido. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita- Te traje esto, espero que te guste. Tiene como propósito que no me…no olives a tus amigos.

La kunoichi tomó la caja y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Éste era el primer regalo que Neji le hacía. Al abrirla se encontró con una medalla de plata que tenía un dije con el símbolo del clan Hyuga.

-Es precioso Neji. No debiste molestarte, no era necesario porque jamás te olvidaría, ni a ti ni a mi querida aldea- respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El Hyuga se acercó a Tenten y la rodeó para ayudarle a ponerse el collar –Sabes- mencionó el ojiperla mientras lo hacía- Esta cadena era de mi madre, nunca la conocí, pero esa historia ya te la sabes- Al escucharlo la castaña hizo un intento por quitársela. Sin embargo el chico la detuvo.

- No puedo aceptarla Neji, tiene un gran valor sentimental para ti….

-Quédatela por favor, quiero que la lleves contigo siempre.

-Te aseguro que así será- Contestó dándose la vuelta y abrazando sorpresivamente al joven, el cual la acercó a su cuerpo y aspiró profundamente ese perfume de lilas que siempre le había gustado de Tenten- Lo prometo, siempre y cuando tu también me prometas algo- dijo la chica separándose de Neji sólo un poco.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se feliz, no importa lo que pase, lucha por alcanzar la felicidad que tu mismo te has negado por tanto tiempo- Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante unos minutos, grabando en sus mentes y corazones cada uno de los detalles del rostro de su acompañante.

-Lo prometo Tenten.

Sin decir más, él se separó de ella, le dio la mano, estrechándola un momento y al soltarla hizo unos sellos y desapareció tras una nube de humo. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando la maestra de armas se dio cuenta que tenía que cambiarse y dirigirse a la puerta de la aldea.

Eran las 6:05 a.m. del 8 de septiembre cuando Tenten inició su viaje a Suna. Comenzaría su aventura, no sin antes decirle adiós a su querida aldea, prometiéndose a sí misma que volvería.

- Hasta pronto Konoha. Me volveré más fuerte y aprenderé muchas cosas para cuando regrese pueda serte de utilidad – se giró e inició su camino estrechando en sus manos aquél dije que llevaba en el cuello.


	4. Capítulo 4:  Cartas

Primero que nada una súper disculpa a todos, la verdad no había podido actualizar porque he tenido un montón de trabajo. Espero poder actualizar pronto, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.

**CAPÍTULO 4: "Cartas"**

25 de noviembre

Hola Bella Flor:

He escuchado que te ha ido excelente en Suna. Todo el mundo dice que te estás haciendo experta en el manejo de las armas tradicionales de esa aldea. Conozco tu debilidad hacia estos objetos y me alegra saber que tu llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo. Aquí en la aldea todo sigue igual. La única novedad es que ya tengo novia. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Se llama Kodachi, no es una kunoichi, pero prepara los mejores dangos de la aldea. De hecho es la chica que nos atendía en la casa de té que frecuentábamos con Gai-sensei. Ella me hace muy feliz. Espero que algún día tú encuentres la felicidad. Por cierto, hablando de relaciones sentimentales, Naruto y Hinata por fin iniciaron una relación formal, claro después de haber estado saliendo a escondidas del clan, hace tres días Naruto fue a hablar con Hiashi-sama para pedir la mano de su hija. Déjame contarte que la idea no tiene my contento a Neji, pero supongo que eso se le pasará.

Espero que te encuentres bien, eso es todo lo que se me ocurrió escribir en esta carta, te escribiré pronto para contarte más.

Suerte, con afecto, Rock Lee.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

28 de noviembre

Querido Lee:

Agradezco tanto tu carta, me alegra saber que todos están encontrando la felicidad. Confío plenamente en que a Neji se le pase el coraje pronto.

Yo he estado bien, además de las misiones, me estoy haciendo cargo de la instrucción de los nuevos ninjas de la Arena, por lo tanto puedo asegurarte que estoy trabajando arduamente.

Hace dos semanas me enviaron a una misión diplomática y pude resolver favorablemente ese asunto, lo cual ayudó a reafirmar el acuerdo de paz entre la Arena y El país de la Cascada.

En estos momentos estoy trabajando junto a Matsuri, la prometida del Kazekage, para construir una nueva casa hogar en la aldea, deseamos que los niños que han quedado huérfanos tengan un sitio digno y hermoso para vivir. Por lo pronto ya tengo un la aprobación de l Consejo y Gaara.

Como verás estoy realmente ocupada, sin embargo te aseguro que siempre tendré tiempo para disfrutar y contestar tus cartas.

Buena suerte con Kodachi, cuídate mucho y saluda de mi parte a Gai-sensei y a Neji. Dile que no frunza en seño tanto, jaja.

Escríbeme pronto, estaré esperando tus cartas.

Tenten

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Desde su llegada a Suna, tenten y Lee mantenían comunicación continuaa y de vez en cuando Gai-sensei le mandaba mensajes para enterarla del fuego que ardía en su interior, pues la llama desu juventud estaba creciendo mucho. Sin embargo la carta que siempre esperaba con ansia nunca llegó. Ella le envió dos cartas,sin embargo Neji nunca las respondió. Sus misiones diplomáticas eran mas frecuentes, además con el trabajo de la casa hogar y como instructora de la academia ninja, la castaña llegaba tan cansada a casa que solo le daba tiempo para contestar las cartas de Lee o Gai- sensei.

Así el tiempo fue pasando. Cuatro largos años habían pasado, cuando una tarde regresando de una misión recibió la carta que terminaría de romper su corazón, haciendo lo pedazos. No culpaba a Lee, pues él no sabía que le afectaría tanto, pues ni ella misma lo esperaba.

5 mayo

Tenten, bella flor, Hola:

Espero y todo te este yendo muy bien en Suna. Tengo noticias para ti. Finalmente Kodashi me ha aceptado como su prometido, nos casaremos en 2 meses, lo cual me hace sumamente feliz, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí en mi boda, pero tengo entendido que no puedes hacerlo,no obstante tenía que compartir contigo mi felicidad.

Sin embargo no todo está bien. En dos semanas Neji se unirá en matrimonio con una completa desconocida ¿puedes creerlo? Tengo entendido que el clan Hyuga nombrará a Neji como el heredero de la rama principal. Lo harán así ya que Hinata al estar casada con Naruto y Hanabi al mantener una relación con Shino, no podrán heredar a sus hijos el apellido Hyuga. Por tanto le ofrecieron el puesto a Neji , siempre y cuando el se casará con la heredera de un importante clan de la Hierba. Al principió pensé que Neji rechazaría la propuesta, pero al preguntarle me contestó que lo que más deseaba era acabar con el Bouke, por ello aceptaría esas condiciones absurdas para lograrlo. Le deseo, al igual que tu, que lo logré y que a la vez encuentre la felicidad y el amor que le ha hecho falta durante mucho tiempo.

Me despido de ti, tengo una cita con mi linda Kodashi. Mantén siempre ardiendo tu llama de la juventud.

Lee

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Al terminar de leer esa carta, Tenten no comprendía por la razón por la cual estaba derramando sus lágrimas. Debería resignarse, tal vez Lee tuviera la razón. Era probable que al tener una pareja, Neji podría entender el verdadero significado del amor y la felicidad, sin embargo su corazón se partió en dos. Ahora no solamente los separaría la distancia, sino también, el ojiperla ataría su vida y corazón al de otra mujer. Dejaría correr ese llanto hasta que no le quedara ni una sola gota que derramar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Días después llegó una invitación para la boda de su ex-compañero, sin embargo ella no iría, no se lastimaría más, se quedaría en Suna y terminaría su misión. Después intentaría también buscar su felicidad.

La castaña continuo su vida en esa aldea durante dos años hasta que otra carta de Lee volvió a abrir la herida que creía cicatrizada.

23 de diciembre

Tenten:

No creerás lo que tengo que contarte. Kodashi y la esposa de Neji están encintas. Los pequeños herederos de la voluntad de fuego nacerán a nuestras vidas dentro de pocos meses. ¿No te emociona?

Estoy muy feliz, pero al parecer a nuestro amigo no le gustó para nada la noticia, está cada día más frío y distante, estoy realmente preocupado, es como si no deseara conocer a su hijo o hija. Ojala estuvieras aquí para darle una de tus típicas golpizas y lo hicieras recapacitar. Yo hago todo lo que puedo. En fin, ni hablar, tendré que esforzarme mucho más.

Espero que Kazekage-sama te libere pronto de esa larguísima misión. Según tengo entendido en un año Matsuri ocupará tu lugar de embajadora. Espero que pase pronto el tiempo, no solo para conocer a mi pequeño sino también para verte. Nos has hecho falta Tenten. Ya quiero verte y pelear contigo pues supongo ahora eres mucho más fuerte.

Mantén siempre una sonrisa en tu rostro bella Flor.

Rock Lee (futuro padre)

Cuando terminó de leer esa carta se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Neji no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.

Ese amor que sentía por el ojiperla no había desaparecido a pesar de los años y la distancia.

No podía evitar pensar que había sido una tonta. Que en estos momentos, tal vez ella estaría feliz esperando esos niños, con Neji a su lado. Pero en lugar de eso intentó buscar la felicidad en otro lugar, sin entender que en realidad había dejado en Konoha todo aquello que la hacía sonreír.

¿en que momento ella podría ser feliz? ¿Cuándo?¿ Dónde estaba su final feliz? Jamás lo entendería.

Arrugo lentamente la carta mientras más lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas.


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada una súper disculpa a todos, la verdad no había podido actualizar porque he tenido un montón de trabajo. Espero poder actualizar pronto, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.

_CAPÍTULO 5: Reencuentro_

Una castaña realmente hermosa se encontraba en el balcón del domo del Kazekage. Estaba muy pensativa, habían pasado solamente cuatro meses desde que se enteró que su gran amor, Neji Hyuga había sido padre por partida doble. Así es, Neji había engendrado a dos pequeños mellizos.

En ocasiones como esa, miraba el atardecer e imaginaba qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese estado en Konoha ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Podría haber hecho que Neji luchara para no perder la felicidad que le fue arrebatada junto con su libertad desde el momento en que fue obligado a casarse?

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, pero ya no podría cambiarse nada. Ahora ella era embajadora y tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. Aunque pronto regresaría a su aldea de origen. El Kazekage selo había informado hace un mes. Su deber para con Suna terminaría dentro de cuatro días. Matsuri, la actual prometida del Kazakage sería nombrada embajadora cuando la boda se realizara dentro de tres días. A partir de ese momento la ninja oriunda de Konoha, podría regresar a su hogar.

Ahora entraban más dudas en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo viera de nuevo? ¿Cómo evitaría tener contacto con él? ¿cómo lograría ella su felicidad? Todas estas dudas la atormentaban. Ya no podía seguir así.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la presencia de Matsuri, quien la llamaba insistentemente.

- Tenten-san, Tenten-san – decía Matsuri.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri? Disculpa, estaba pensando.

- Lamento interrumpirla, pero Gaara-sama la espera inmediatamente en su oficina.

- De acuerdo- dijo la ninja y desapareció tras una cortina de humo.

La oficina del Kazekage se encontraba en silencio. El pelirrojo tenía una cara de preocupación muy grande. Lo que pasaba era algo muy serio. Pero esperaba que la persona que había llamado y su amada pudieran resolver ese problema. Habían demostrado ser kunoichis fuertes y decididas, seguramente podrían con esta difícil misión.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y dos ninjas femeninos entraron listas para cualquier misión. Su semblante era serio y decidido.

-Nos mando llamar Kazekage-sama-dijo la mayor de las ninjas, vestida con su traje de pantalón blanco y blusa negra estilo oriental y de mangas largas, con su acostumbrado pergamino en la espalda.

- Hemos recibido una carta del actual Hokage, las noticias son poco alentadoras.

De inmediato el semblante de Tenten se endureció, y esperó las órdenes de su próxima misión.

- Han raptado a dos pequeños de tu aldea Tenten, son los herederos de una de las familias más importantes y prestigiosas de Konoha, Los Hyuga. –Mientras decía esto los ojos de Tenten se ensombrecieron.

-¿Pero cómo alguien a podido ser capaz de penetrar la fortaleza de los Hyuga y salir impunemente de ahí? Es imposible, ahí hay mucha vigilancia Kazekage-sama.

- Lo sé, pero la persona que raptó a los pequeños no es otra más que su madre, quién sospecharía de la madre del Bouke. Nos han proporcionado la descripción de la mujer, es una kunoichi con poco talento, pero como es originaria de la aldea de la Roca, se cree que llevará a los niños a estas tierras y pedirán algún tipo de rescate por ellos. La mujer lleva mucho tiempo de ventaja y se cree que no esta actuando sola. Debe de llevar por lo menos a tres guardaespaldas como mínimo. –Mientras Gaara decía todo esto, el corazón de Tenten latía desbocado, su amigo había sido traicionado por su esposa, aquella que debería traerle la mayor de las dichas, ahora lo embaucaba y se llevaba a sus pequeños hijos. Neji estaría furioso.

- Su misión consiste en interceptar a la mujer en este punto- dijo Gaara mostrándoles un mapa de la región- Nuestra aldea queda cerca de la de la Roca, por ello es más fácil que podamos intervenir y traer a los niños a Suna, para que sean valorados médicamente y esperar a que los Hyuga vengan por ellos. Confio en ustedes.

- Hai- contestaron serias Tenten y Matsuri.

- Otra cosa Tenten –mencionó Gaara- cuida mucho de mi prometida, pues tenemos que resolver esto antes de la boda. Confío en la capacidad de Matsuri, pero no quiero posponer mi boda.

- Entendido Kazekage- contestó la castaña.

Las dos kunoichis salieron del domo y se pusieron en camino de su misión. Estuvieron corriendo por casi cuatro horas, hasta que llegaron al punto que les había señalado Gaara. Esperaron otras dos horas escondidas entre el follaje de los árboles y unos llantos les indicaron que había llegado la hora de actuar.

Tenten observaba a las personas que venían corriendo con dos canastas bajo el brazo.

-Calla de una maldita vez a esa niña Mizuko, tiene llorando casi todo el día, me tiene harto.- dijo un hombre fornido, calvo y con aspecto muy desagradable.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No pienso amamantarlos. Eso sería horrible, nunca lo hice, y no pienso empezar ahora. – Contestó una mujer hermosa, de cabellos castaños y largos, una figura muy bien definida y ropas al estilo oriental. Esos sorprendió mucho a Tenten, la única diferencia entre esa chica y ella eran las facciones de la cara y el color de ojos. Era muy parecida a Tenten. ¿Por qué Neji había desposado a esa mujer?

Tenten movió la cabeza repetidas veces, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Dio a Matsuri la señal. En un momento el hombre y la mujer estaban inmovilizados de pies a cabeza por el arma de Matsuri.

Se habían confiado, pues estaban a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Qué desean? ¿Por qué nos atacan? – gritó la chica llamada Mizuko.

-Somos ninjas aliados de la Hoja y venimos a recuperar lo que le pertenece a un amigo- respondió Tenten decididamente. Se acercó cuidadosa y les quitó las canastas para revisar a los niños.

-No tienes derecho son mis hijos- dijo la mujer.

- No-objeto Tenten- son hijos de Konoha y volverán allá.

El hombre logró desatarse y cuando iba a atacar a Tenten, ella se movió rápidamente y utilizando unos kunais especiales, los puso a dormir, pues estaban bañados en un veneno especial que anestesiaba todas las partes del cuerpo por más de 24 horas.

-Matsuri- dijo Tenten, revisando con cuidado a los dos pequeñitos, que estaban llorando a viva voz, pero cuando la castaña abrió la canasta, guardaron silencio. Eran dos nenes preciosos. Pequeñitos, con piel tan blanca como la de su padre y un mechón de cabello de color castaño.

Tenten los revisó y confirmó que estaban bien. Después le dijo a Matsuri que cargarían cada una a un pequeñito y salieron de ahí.

Debían moverse, antes de que algún ninja de la roca encontrara a sus compañeros anestesiados. Empezaron a correr con mucho cuidado y se dirigieron a Suna. Sólo se detuvieron para enviar un mensaje a Gaara, diciéndole que pronto llegarían con los niños.

Pasaron corriendo y caminando por más de ocho horas y llegaron a Suna con los niños antes del anochecer. Matsuri le entregó el segundo niño a Tenten y fue a reportarse con su gran amor, mientras que Tenten se dirigió al hospital de Konoha, para que revisaran la salud de los niños.

Después de una hora, confirmaron a la castaña que los niños estaban en perfecta salud y que deberían alimentarlos. Así que Tenten se ofreció y después de alimentarlos se quedaron dormidos en sus brazos. Ella les cantaba una pequeña canción de cuna, cuando de pronto un hombre abrió la puerta.

Esos cabellos castaños y largos, ese semblante serio, sus ojos blancos y una expresión de sorpresa. Era Neji.

_**Continuará ….**_

¿Qué les pareció?

Les confieso que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, he tenido mucho trabajo.

Me gustaría saber su opinión, Esto lo escribí en una hora, se aceptan comentarios.

Reviews please


End file.
